thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode eighteen: Roar of the paw
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: roar of the paw. Scene cuts to kion and kudiyan watching ono and tukio write some calculations down Kion: so what exactly are you two doing again? Tukio: well kion, if you remember correctly, kudiyan is able to use a roar similar to yours. just in a different way. Ono: so we're calculating your powers to see the differences between both of them. Kion: but how does that work? kudiyan can't even USE his roar yet. Kudiyan: and as much as i want to, i honestly doubt it'll happen. Ono: well that's why we're going to test it. Tukio: now see, kion's roar activates whenever it's needed, or whenever he uses it for battle. so if we can activate it in the same way then kudiyan will be able to join us in battle. Kion: that does make sense. Kudiyan: but wait, hold up. i'm not kion. how can i use it the same way he can? Tukio: but that's just it kudiyan. you and kion are twins, so your powers could be connected in some way. Ono: bingo. Tukio: so all we have to do is find danger, and kudiyan will be able to use his roar. Kudiyan: heh. well after the last roar that was used, we'll deffinatly need some backup. Kion: really? you know i learned to control it better, right? Kudiyan: well yeah, but it's only a matter of time until i get my powers and one up you. Kion stares blankly at kudiyan and then grabs his face and burps in it Kudiyan: ah! dude! again!? Kion shrugs Male voice: ono? where are you? Ono sighs Ono: i'm over here vijana! A young egret flies down to them and ono freaks out when he sees his black eye Ono: vijana! what happened to your eye!? Vijana: kairika beat me up again. Ono: again? what happened this time? Vijana: i don't know dude. i was just chilling while on my phone, and then out of no where he smacked me with his tail and stuff. Tukio: oh, right. i remember that dirt bag. i taught him a lesson real good. Vijana looks at tukio Tukio: i beat him up. Vijana: oh. cool. Kion: who's the little dude ono? Ono: guys, this is my younger brother vijana. he usually gets into trouble a lot, but not like this. Tukio: you said kasirika did this, right vijana? Vijana nods Tukio: then come with me dude. i know how to take care of him. Vijana: alright. i'll lead the way. Tukio: fine with me. study kion and kudiyan ono. Tukio and vijana run off Kudiyan: i'm guessing he gets beat up a lot? Ono: sometimes, yeah. Scene cuts to tukio and vijana finding kasirika relaxing on a rock Vijana: so how are we gonna take care of him? Tukio: simple vijana. i'm usually not one to resort to violence, but kasirika doesn't look or act like the reasonable type. Vijana: so you're gonna beat him up? Tukio: you bet dude. watch from above, alright? Vijana nods and flies up Tukio: time to kick some crocodile but. Tukio charges at kasirika who looks at him surpised and then tukio tackles him Scene cuts to kion, ono, and kudiyan on the edge of a hill Ono: alright kudiyan. so your roar is supposed to be activated similarly to kion's roar, and kion was able to use his before he assembled the lion guard. Kudiyan: really? Kion: yep. Ono: so maybe it's the same thing with you. give it a shot. Kudiyan: aright. Kudiyan stands at the edge of the cliff and tries to activate his roar and raises his paw Kudiyan: alright. here it goes. Kudiyan thinks of using his roar attempts to use it only for a five second fart sound to be heard Kion snickers and ono rolls his eyes and kudiyan realizes where the fart came from Kudiyan: heh. guess it was just indejustion. Kudiyan turns to kion and ono Kudiyan: i DID eat a whole spicy pizza earliar. Ono looks at kion Kion: pizza makes him fart or get stomach issues. Ono: oh. that makes sense. Kudiyan: well that didn't seem to work. guess we'll have to try a different tactic. Kion: why don't you just fart the roar out? Ono: fart, the roar out? kion, do you have any idea how low brow that is? Kion: dude. three days ago, i pooped in janja's mouth, AND made him swallow it. and jasiri farted on a crocodile for twenty seconds straight, as well as pooped in it's mouth, in an even grosser way than me. god that smelled. it made tukio puke. Kudiyan: isn't that torture? Kion: pssh. your face is torture. Kudiyan: oh yeah? Kudiyan pounces on kion who pins him down and burps in his face Kudiyan: hey! Kion and kudiyan start laughing and ono rolls his eyes Ono: let's get to the second tactic. Scene cuts to simba and makuu talking near the watering hole Simba: so makuu, i'd really appriciate it if you could come for the savannah summit. Makuu: i'll consider. though, with tukio and kasirika, i doubt i could attend. Simba: trust me. their hatred for each other won't get in the way of anything. Kasirika flies past them and then tukio kicks him as he flies into a tree and starts punching him Tukio: you like beating people up ditch!? well i swear to f#ck! i'm gonna show you what it's like! Simba: tukio! what are you doing!? Tukio: this black line sh#t, decided that he was gonna beat up ono's brother! Simba: vijana? why would he do that? Vijana flies down to then Vijana: that's what i'd like to know. Tukio: hey. aren't you working for my evil clone now? Makuu: um... Tukio: nervous actions, sweating, main traits to hiding something. Simba: hold up. evil clone? Tukio: oh, i found some glowy thing in the lair and touched it, but that's another story. Simba: oh. fine then. now makuu, i'd like to know about you working with this "evil" clone of tukio. Makuu: well...you see... Kasirika: yeah, it's true. but suck it simba. you're friends a snitch! Kasirika starts laughing and tukio punches him until he faints Vijana: you really are strong tukio. Tukio: thanks vijana. just remember though. unless it's in defense or self defense, don't beat up people. Vijana: right. Tukio grabs kasirika's face and farts in his mouth and then kicks him back and high fives vijana Vijana: cmon dude. let's bounce. Tukio: agreed. later simba. later croc holes. Tukio and vijana head off Simba: so. about the summit. Makuu: my chances are lowered, but i'll think about it. Makuu picks up kasirika and swims off and simba sighs Simba: now i have to deal with tukio. i just hope he'll cooperate. Scene cuts to kion and kudiyan walking through the pride lands as ono flies with them Ono: so our first attempt at a roar didn't work. let's try this one. Kion, ono, and kudiyan arrive near the out lands Kion: ono? why are we at the out lands? Ono: simple kion. if kudiyan wants to activaite his roar, then he'll have to be in a situation where he would HAVE to use the roar. Kion: so you want him to go into the out lands and have janja eat him? Ono: not exactly? this is mostly just a test run. go on in kudiyan. Kudiyan: okay. Kudiyan jumps into the out lands and ono opens a hatch that reveals four robots Kudiyan: pssh. you've gotta be kidding me if you think i can't handle this. The robots charge at kudiyan with high speed and kudiyan goes into two leg mode breaks all of them Ono: not what i was hoping for, but still quite impressive. Kion: true dat. The robots reform into one huge robot and kudiyan tries to use his roar only for nothing to happen Kudiyan: still nothing? what am i doing wrong? Kudiyan dodges the robots punch and then climbs up it and kicks it's head off Kion: if only this was a bet fight. i'd bet all of my money on kudiyan. Ono: agreed. that was also my best creation. Kudiyan jumps over to kion and ono and goes back into four leg mode Kion: well kudiyan, you weren't able to use your roar, but i'd say taking down that robot was enough to ace it. Kudiyan: maybe. Ono thinks for a moment Ono: perhaps it's because it's not a live being. maybe we should try a different tactic. Kudiyan becomes worried about his powers Kudiyan: hey ono? is it cool if i take a breather? Ono: fine with me. Kudiyan: thanks. Kudiyan walks off and kion senses his sorrows Kion: hey ono? i'm gonna go with him. i think something's troubling him. Ono: suit yourself. Kion nods and runs after kudiyan Scene cuts to kion walking up to kudiyan who's throwing pebbles across the water Kion: something bothering you? Kudiyan looks at kion Kudiyan: that obvious? Kion: a little, yeah. Kion sits down next to kudiyan Kion: look kudiyan. i know what you've been through. i wasn't able to use the roar properly right away either. and after our most recent encounter with a villain, i'm still not sure. Kudiyan: pssh. well you're lucky. you and your friends can take down titans, jasiri can strangle an adult crocodile all by herself, and i still can't even use my powers. Kion: how does that affect anything? Kudiyan: i was born with dark powers kion. dad had to seal me away. i was frozen for the first five years of my life, remember? Kudiyan throws a pebble across the water Kion: yeah. i remember. but look dude. i know you can do this. it's natural to feel this way. but you have to be confidant in order to get somewhere. Kudiyan: and how do i feel like that? Kion: well happiness is a good start. Kudiyan: and how do i feel that? Kion burps in kudiyan's face making him chuckle and upbeat music plays Kudiyan: i guess that works. Kion: see? Kion and kudiyan walk off Kion:(singing)i know it must be hard as i've been there, but remember to keep your pride. it's okay to let go of it here and there, but keep some of it inside. your pride is what makes you strong, and it can lead you to glory. but you have to think of where to go, before things start to get gloomy. Kudiyan:(singing)i guess i didn't think of it like that, cause i didn't think i had to. and while i still don't know if i can, i'm gonna try to pull through. no one's flawless and especially me, but i won't let that bring me down. i know there's hope for me, and i'm the one to rarely ever frown. Kion and kudiyan start running through the pride lands Kion and kudiyan:(singing)gaining your roar is no easy feat, but you shouldn't let it damage you. if you try you can power through anything, even if people tell you not to. we do not know what the future holds, but hear us when we say. we can work past our flaws, and overcome them any day. Kion and kudiyan start looking into the water while flashbacking about past events Kion: i started to feel a dark side to me, something i never felt before. deep beneath my nice and loyal side, was something that could break my inner core. it was a side that wasn't me, and i was worried it would take over. but even now it hasn't gotten to me, and it won't be my cover. Kudiyan:(singing)i was trapped in ice for five years, and it hurt up to still now. i didn't know how to take it, and i had an angry vow. but thanks to you kion, i was able to power through my rage. and now i'll work on my roar, and go beyond the darkness cage! Kion and kudiyan's flashbacks end and they continue to run through the pride lands Kion and kudiyan:(singing)our dark sides do not define us, and we're glad that know that now. we can overcome any obstacle, even the ones that evilly vow. Kion and kudiyan stand on the edge of a hill Kion:(singing)our dark sides are not who we are, Kudiyan:(singing)no matter what they say. Kion and kudiyan:(singing)and now we can work on our good sides, and scare the darkness away. cause our dark sides don't define us, and we can overcome them any day. Kion and kudiyan look over the pride lands Kion and kudiyan:(singing)any day. Kion and kudiyan look at each other Kion: ready to head back? Kudiyan nods Kudiyan: yeah. race you there dude! Kion: you're on! Kion and kudiyan run off while laughing Scene cuts to tukio walking through the pride lands as vijana flies with him Vijana: so tukio, where did you learn to fight like that? Tukio: oh. i trained a lot while i lived in the out lands. i've been really athletic and agile ever since. Vijana: i was wondering why a jackal lived in the pride lands. that's pretty cool. Tukio: tell me about it. A question comes to vijana's head Vijana: say tukio. about kion. when he and the guard disbands when kion and the other members reach adulthood, what are YOU gonna do? Tukio is surprised by vijana's question Tukio: i don't know vijana. that's a good question. i honestly never thought about it. Vajina: well i'll let you think about it. life choices are hard. Tukio: true. Vajina: hey. wanna race back to the others? Tukio: sure. i'm bored anyway. Vajina: alright then. let's go. Tukio nods and runs races with vijana Scene cuts to kion and kudiyan arriving to where ono is Kion: i won! Kudiyan: no i won! Ono: you guys race back? Kion and kudiyan nod their heads yes as tukio and vijana arrive Tukio: ha! beat ya! Vijana: i'd like to see proof! Ono: wow. all of you raced back. Vijana: i guess we did. Tukio: so did you guys activaite kudiyan's roar yet? Kion: not yet, no. we're still working on it, but i know we can get it to work properly. Ono: we tried every tactic i could think of, but it still didn't work. i wonder why. Tukio: um...did you consider that kudiyan would be protecting someone to be able to use it. Ono flinches at tukio's statement Ono: no actually, i haven't. Kion: oh well. at least we know how to activate it now. you guys wanna head to my place? i'll make us some hot fudge sundaes. Kudiyan: heck yeah! Vijana: count me in! Tukio: you're not having any without me! Kion, kudiyan, and vijana head off and tukio starts to watch kion with admiration Ono: i know you think of him as a brother tukio. Tukio flinches and looks at ono Tukio: whatya mean? Ono: i've seen your admiration towards him. you seem to like getting praised by him, and admire his kind nature. Tukio thinks about ono's words and smiles Tukio: well you're right about that. let's go! Ono: will do. Tukio runs off and ono rolls his eyes while smiling and flies with him Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Episodes Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan